Nube de marKawano nagare no youni
by 00yumihaizara
Summary: No quiero ser ilusión de amor y de dolor" son los pensamientos del país de los cerezos cada vez que ve a la mexicana


Bueno... a ver si un día hago un fanart de este fic.

Hetalia no es mío o México sufriría mucho siendo acosada por México. El personaje de María lo tomé de Lady Loba.

* * *

Sí, María era una chica encantadora. No por nada tantas naciones la apreciaban y deseaban llevarse bien con ella. Y sin embargo solo él, el país del sol naciente, sentía la curiosidad de conocerla más, mucho mas de la amistad.  
Japón, el sol naciente. México, el ombligo de la luna. Polos opuestos unidos por el ancho pacífico.

Y por mas que intentaba pedirle una que otra plática a solas, una reunión..._ una cita._.. Kiku solo sentía impotente como se le trababan las palabras y se ponía pálido ante su presencia, mas que rojo. María no ayudaba mucho porque siempre tenía la mala costumbre de confundir a sus hermanos con él.  
-María-san ¿Entonces... un día de estos... quieres venir a comer a mi casa?  
-Ah seguro, Yao, pero por favor, no vuelvas a servirme cucarachas rostizadas. Está bien que coma chapulines, jumiles, escamoles... pero... cucarachas...  
-Soy Kiku- corrigió, apenado.  
-¿Y yo que dije?  
-Yao  
-¿Pero eres?  
-Kiku  
-¿Yo dije?  
-Yao... soy Kiku, Japón.  
-Ah, entonces sí... te veré para comer.- sonrió y se despidió, moviendo la mano con cierta inocencia que le podía derretir el corazón a Francia.

Pero como siempre que le pedía una cita, María se confundía de casa.

_"No es su culpa, en sí..."_ suspiró, mirando la luna llena. El oriental solo se limitó a quedarse una noche más tras su laptop, quizá buscando un modo de llegar cerca de ella, un poco más que fuera capaz de quererle aunque fuera ese cariño del tamaño de un pétalo de cerezo.  
Entonces escuchó una trompeta dominar sobre suaves acordes de violines. Era un festival en Tokio el que alcanzaba a escuchar  
-¿Mariachi?- se preguntó Kiku, extrañado. Afinó el oido para entender la letra. Era como se sentía realmente en ese momento por la morena. Antes de darse cuenta estaba buscando la canción en internet y cantando a todo pulmón.

¡Y entonces comprendió como llegar a María!

La mexicana planeaba dormirse. Ya estaba deshaciendo sus trenzas y poniendo su oreja a planchar cuando escuchó algo afuera de su balcón. Cansada y con ganas de lanzarle la maceta de geranios al que osaba atrasar su hora de sueño, fue por su bata para salir a ver.

_Me dejaste un dolor que no sé mitigar_  
_ Y jamás te podré olvidar._

-¿Kiku?- se preguntó, ahora sí reconociendo el dueño de la voz. Se asomó tal cual estaba en bata de franela y miró hacia abajo. Le quedaba tan bien el traje de charro, color negro, que parecía haber nacido solo para eso, a pesar de ser mucho mas menudito que el charro prototípico.

_¿Porque me dejas así?_  
_ ¿Que no ves lo que sufro por ti?_  
_ No quiero ser, no, no_  
_ Ilusión de amor y de dolor._

El mariachi que lo acompañaba lo miraba extrañado. ¡No todos los días un extranjero canta en un español aceptable! Mucho menos en un género que vibra con facilidad para los que son hijos de María, quizá el sentimiento le inspiraba y hacía que fluyera natural

_ Amor, ¿porque me dejas en la bruma sin poderte amar_  
_ Besar ésos labios que saben a miel?_  
_ Amor, es imposible no adorarte cada instante más._  
_ A pesar que te hayas ido como nube de mar._

Poco después de ese verso, María bajó a la puerta, para recibir a su charro extranjero, quien se limitó a tomarla de las manos y cantarle tímidamente en el dulce idioma de su país.  
-Yo... no pensé te interesara tanto, Kiku- le dijo al final, apenas encontrando palabras para lo que sentía.- Perdóname si no me dí cuenta... y por confundirte tantas veces.  
Kiku sonrió, se quitó el sombrero y lo usó para ocultar de los curiosos el beso que le robó.  
-Hueles a _senpazuchiru_ (cempazúchitl).  
-Tú a cerezos- se rió ella, mirando la luna llena, acompañada de su amor secreto.

* * *

La canción es nube de mar del mariachi vargas, no puse la parte en japonés porque supongo no dice lo mismo realmente. Cuando mi profe de japonés la traduzca se los digo.


End file.
